Untukmu
by krusherlover
Summary: "Aku mau mati." Satu kalimat pembuka untuk sebuah pengakuan dan awal dari harapan yang baru, bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Special for SasuNaru Day 2010. OOC parah, diksi aneh, super abal. Bingung genre. RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Special for SasuNaru Day, 10th July, 2010

Warning: OOC sangat parah, stadium tak bisa ditolong. Ending maksa, aneh sumpah, geje abis, etc

:: Untukmu ::

-0-**ini Naruto's PoV lho**-0-

Aku ingin mati.

Ya, kau tak salah dengar atau apa, aku memang ingin mati. Karena aku merasa aku tak punya lagi harapan untuk terus hidup. Aku tak punya lagi alasan untuk hidup. Toh, lebih baik mati sekarang daripada menunggu hingga penyakit jantungku ini menggerogoti nyawaku dengan perlahan.

Aku terbaring diam di ranjang ruang rawatku. Salah satu dari sekian banyak ruangan di rumah sakit ini. Mata biruku menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Kantung mataku sedikit menghitam karena tak tidur semalam. Sudah berapa lama aku tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini? Entah, aku tak tahu dan tak peduli. Kurasa sudah cukup lama, sejak Deidara membawa kabar paling buruk yang pernah kudengar kemarin.

Aku, yang selama ini banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit, telah menjadi yatim piatu.

Saat mendengar kabar itu, entah mengapa aku merasa selangkah lebih dekat menuju kematian. Aku yang penyakitan dan lemah ini, sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Masa kecil yang bahagia, kehangatan keluarga, masa-masa sekolah, semuanya. Kini hanya Deidara, pemuda baik hati yang merawatku selama ini, satu-satunya hal yang kupunya.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, aku pemuda berumur empat belas tahun yang merana. Rambut pirang kusam, kulit kecokelatan yang kini telah memucat. Selama enam tahun belakangan aku hanya mengenal Deidara sebagai sanak saudaraku, walau sebenarnya dia hanyalah sepupu jauhku. Sedangkan orangtuaku meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di kota lain hingga akhirnya mereka kecelakaan dan meninggal kemarin.

Aku mempunyai penyakit jantung yang sudah sangat parah. Dokter pernah mengatakan bahwa umurku takkan bisa panjang. Mungkin itu akan segera terbukti, sebab belakangan ini penyakitku sering kambuh. Tak malam tak siang, aku merasa tersiksa. Hanya donor jantunglah satu-satunya harapanku agar bisa sembuh tanpa tergantung obat. Dan beruntunglah, seorang renta telah menyediakan dirinya menjadi pendonorku.

Walau begitu, aku tak bahagia. Keberhasilan operasi itu sangatlah kecil, sama saja akan membuatku mati.

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sebentar lagi Deidara akan tiba untuk menjenguk dan mendampingiku hingga sore menjelang. Hmm, kalau tidak salah kemarin ia berkata Itachi dan Sasuke juga akan datang.

Ah, Sasuke adalah sahabat baikku, sedangkan Itachi adalah kekasih Deidara. Aku bertemu dua Uchiha itu saat ibu mereka, Mikoto, sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Langsung saja aku dan Sasuke akrab, entah mengapa. Walau keakraban kami itu berupa pertengkaran konyol diantara kami. Dan Itachi serta Deidara langsung dekat hingga akhirnya menjalin kasih. Kami menjadi sahabat baik sampai saat ini, berarti kira-kira kami telah bersama selama lima tahun lebih. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang sebayaku yang mau menerimaku, sekaligus orang yang kusukai.

Mengapa aku harus jatuh hati padanya? Aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang dingin dan menyebalkan, namun perhatian padaku. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Hingga akhirnya aku sdar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta diam-diam, sendirian. Jatuh cinta yang hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri karena perasaan tak terbalas. Kalau berbalas pun, aku hanya akan menyakitinya juga. Karena aku akan segera mati.

Entah sampai kapan aku akan hidup. Tapi aku ingin segera mati dan melepas semua kemeranaan ini.

-0-**ini author's PoV lho**-0-

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu baru saja hendak keluar dari pagar rumahnya ketika mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu datang tepat di depannya. Mobil yang sangat ia kenal dan tak asing baginya. Kaca jendela samping mobil itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan dua sosok yang hampir serupa. Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hei, Dei, kau mau menjenguk Naruto, kan? Ikut kami saja, masih ada tempat disini," ajak Itachi yang menjadi pengemudi pada Deidara. Sasuke hanya duduk diam di samping kursi Itachi.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, aku bisa menghemat biaya angkutan umum kalau begitu," balas Deidara. Itachi nyengir, langsung mengedipkan mata dengan ganjil pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja, entah tak tahu atau tak peduli. Merasa diabaikan, Itachi meremas bahu kanan Sasuke, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu meringis kesakitan.

"Baka Aniki, sakit tahu! Lepaskan, dong!"

"Baka Otouto, kau harusnya sadar aku mengirimkan kode untukmu! Sana duduk di jok belakang!"

"Kenapa harus? Deidara-nii bisa duduk di belakang, ya kan, Deidara-nii?" tanya Sasuke mencari kawan melawan sang kakak. Deidara hanya tersenyum aneh melihat pertengkaran kecil kakak-beradik Uchiha tersebut. Itachi meremas bahu Sasuke lebih keras.

"Sudah sana kau ke belakang saja! Biar Deidara duduk di depan! Kau harus tahu etika pada orang lain dong!"

"Bukankah orang lain yang ingin bersama naik ke mobil kita itu tak boleh duduk di depan, karena tak boleh disejajarkan dengan supir? Baka!"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat sana, keluar dan duduk di belakang! Tak usah banyak protes!"

"Iya, iya!"

Sasuke mengalah pada kakaknya dan keluar dari mobil untuk duduk di jok belakang. Deidara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang konyol. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah bersedia mengalah, Deidara memasuki mobil sedan tersebut. Segeralah mereka tancap gas menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto.

-0-

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini, Dei?" tanya Itachi sambil menyetir.

Deidara menunduk,"Kurasa ia masih agak emosional setelah aku memberi tahunya tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya kemarin. Kuharap itu takkan menganggu keadaannya. Minggu depan dia akan dioperasi."

"Benarkah? Jadi sudah ada pendonor untuk Naruto?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membiayai operasinya?"

"Sebenarnya, sebelum meninggal orangtua Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk uang operasi bila Naruto sudah mendapatkan pendonor. Juga masih ada uang asuransi kecelakaan dan asuransi jiwa mereka yang bisa digunakan untuk biaya pengobatan Naruto."

"Oh," kata Itachi singkat,"Orangtua Naruto sudah dimakamkan?"

"Sudah, kemarin sore. Naruto sama sekali tak mau ikut."

Itachi melirik ke arah spion dalam yang memantulkan bayangan Sasuke berwajah masam karena merasa tak dianggap,"Hei Sasuke, kau masih hidup dibelakang sana?"

"Hn."

"Ash, dasar bocah payah. Oh, kita sudah sampai."

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di lapangan parkir rumah sakit, mereka bertiga pun segera turun dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan rawat Naruto. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai dua dari gedung rumah sakit yang memiliki tiga lantai, belum termasuk lantai atap yang bisa dicapai melalui tangga.

"Hei, Itachi, firasatku buruk sekali nih," gumam Deidara. Itachi menyerengit, lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Dei, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Semua baik-baik saja. "

"Deidara-nii tak perlu cemas." Hm, sepertinya Sasuke ingin ikut menghibur dan menenangkan Deidara. Namun Deidara masih sedikit panik.

"Hanya saja dia sempat berkata padaku dia ingin bunuh diri saja kemarin. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang mengkhawatirkan? Apalagi kalimat itu keluar dari seorang pemuda berusia empat belas tahun yang masih labil dan emosional. Aku takut itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Mungkin dia hanya belum dapat menerima kabar kematian orangtuanya. Walau mereka jarang bertemu, mereka pasti memiliki hubungan batin yang erat, sehingga saat berpisah Naruto agak sulit menerimanya. Kalau pun nanti Naruto masih emosional, kurung saja dia dengan Sasuke, pasti akan terdengar suara pertengkaran seperti biasanya."

Sasuke langsung mendelik pada kakaknya yang sedang nyegir kuda. Deidara tertawa kecil.

"Berhentilah menggoda adikmu, Itachi. Oh, itu ruangan Naruto. Ayo, jangan lelet kalian!" seru Deidara bersemangat. Saat mereka sudah berada di depan ruangan Naruto, Deidara mengetuk pintu secara perlahan sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagai tanda basa-basi tentunya. Lalu Deidara meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Hai, Naru— Naruto? Kau dimana?" kata Deidara kebingungan saat mendapati ruangan Naruto kosong. Tak ada sosok berambut pirang cerah di ranjang dengan seprei acak-acakkan. Tak ada sosok pemuda bermata biru di sudut mana pun.

"Ada apa Deidara?" tanya Itachi, melihat ekspresi panik di wjah kekasihnya. Dia ikut melongok ke dalam ruangan. Kini mengertilah ia apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Dia tak ada di ruangannya! Astaga, dia itu—! Kalau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Dia kan masih sakit! Dasar bocah badung!" seru Deidara panik. Tentu saja, karena Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Apalagi remaja itu masih sakit.

"Tenang, Dei-nii, lebih baik kita coba saja cari Naruto," saran Sasuke. Deidara mengangguk cepat, lalu menarik tangan Itachi untuk pergi mencari Naruto bersamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke ditinggalkan termangu di depan ruangan Naruto.

"Ah, dasar mereka," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyusul Deidara dan Itachi mencari Naruto, namun batal saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di ruangan Naruto. Dia berjalan perlahan ke dalam, dan mendekati meja kecil di samping ranjang. Di sana tergeletak pulpen dan kertas yang telah berisi pesan. Sepertinya Naruto yang menulisnya.

**Aku mau mati****. Semoga para malaikat tak menopangku saat aku jatuh.**

Sasuke terbelalak membaca pesan Naruto itu,"Dobe itu.. Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Kontan saja Sasuke segera berlari mencari Naruto. Terisrat dalam pesan itu Naruto hendak mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Tapi dimana? Bagaimana? Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu. Ia sudah mencari di setiap toliet pria—mungkin saja Dobe itu menggores nadinya disana—dan di detiap ruangan yang sepi (termasuk kamar mayat). Namun nihil. Sehelai rambut pirang Naruto tak ditemukannya dimana pun. Ia sudah berusaha menjiwai seseorang yang hendak bunuh diri agar dapat memperkirakan tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri—semoga saja di sekitar sini tak ada tempat yang cocok—namun gagal.

"Ayo, Sasuke... Dasar Dobe, kau tak tahu apa kalau aku.."

Sasuke terdiam. Bukan karena ia menyerah untuk menemukan pemuda pirang itu. Namun karena ia menyesali, tak sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada sahabat baiknya itu. Perasaan yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Kadang Sasuke merasa gila karena tak mampu menahan gejolak dalam dirinya saat mata kelamnya bersitatap dengan mata samudra itu.

"Naruto.. Dobe, jangan jatuh dulu.. " Sasuke teringat pada pesan yang ditulis Naruto.

**Semoga para malaikat tak menopangku saat aku jatuh.**

'Menopang? Jatuh? Si Dobe itu mau lompat? Tunggu. Satu-satunya tempat untuk melompat...'

Atap!

Sasuke segera berlari menuju atap. Ia bahkan meloncati anak tangga secara acak agar dapat sampai lebih cepat. Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu yang terkunci, ia menjebol pintu tersebut. Ia menutupi pandangannya karena silaunya cahaya mentari siang menerpa dirinya. Namun dapat dilihatnya sosok yang ia cari. Sosok berambut pirang, berdiri di tepi atap tak berpagar. Sosok itu bercahaya diterpa cahaya mentari, bersiap untuk menghampiri kematiannya.

"Kau mau mati?"

-0-**ini** **Naruto's PoV lagi lho**-0-

"Kau mau mati?" Terdengar suara pelan di belakangku. Suara yang pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku terperanjat karena ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku mau mati! Apakah keadaanku yang kini berdiri di tepi atap sebuah gedung dan bersiap untuk meloncat masih kurang jelas? Tapi aku menoleh untuk bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Oh, dia.

Pemuda pucat berwajah rupawan. Rambut hitam kebiruan, tinggi tegap. Mata hitam legam, berkilat penuh pesona. Wajah dingin dan menyebalkan. Dia. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya, aku ingin mati," jawabku penuh keyakinan.

Dia hanya diam memandangku, sangsi. Lalu mendengus mengejekku. Aku membalikan badan agar dapat sepenuhnya mengawasi dia.

"Kau terlihat sangat yakin, dobe."

"Tentu saja, idiot! Aku yakin ingin mati!" seruku penuh amarah. Aku merasa terhina. Enteng sekali dia menghinaku hingga seperti itu! Dia tak percaya pada niatku yang sudah bulat ini?

"Tapi sayangnya kau belum boleh mati."

"Memang siapa kau? Kau tak berhak melarangku, kau tak punya hak!" seruku lagi.

"Aku memang tak punya hak. Namun aku punya alasan untuk melarangmu."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Kau belum punya alasan untuk mati, dasar dobe."

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Telapak tanganku mengepal keras, menahan rasa amarah yang timbul ke awang-awang. Aku punya alasan, idiot! Aku ingin mati, agar aku bisa menyusul kedua orangtuaku yang telah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mati, agar aku bisa bebas dari semua tatapan belas kasihan yang ditujukan ke arahku, setiap aku melangkah. Aku ingin mati, agar bisa bebas dari semuanya. Segalanya. Juga bebas darimu dan perasaan sialan ini, Sasuke!

Sadarkah kau akan hal itu? Kau belum, dan tidak akan pernah sadar. Karena kau tidak mengerti aku. Kau tidak memahamiku.

"Aku punya alasan untuk membuang nyawaku ini, Teme!"

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu? Mendapatkan belas kasihan sebagai anak yang mati bunuh diri dalam keadaan depresi? Menjadi buah bibir seantero kota tentang kematianmu? Atau berharap Paus akan menjadikanmu sebagai seorang Saint?"

"Tidak. Aku mati untuk—"

"Dasar mulut bola basket.(1)"

Aku menatap dia dengan pandangan membunuh. Kenapa saat-saat seperti ini dia malah memanggilku dengan hinaannya tentangku? Dia kira aku sedang bercanda? Maaf, tapi kau salah besar, Tuan Uchiha yang Agung. Aku serius. Aku ingin mati.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku, puaskanlah saat ini. Karena mungkin besok kau takkan bisa melakukannya lagi padaku."

"Bukan hari ini waktunya kau mati. Akan kupastikan itu, dan takkan kubiarkan kau mati sebelum waktunya."

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Segalanya. Apapun akan kulakukan."

Sialan. Mati kutu.

"Sekali lagi. Kau ingin mati?"

"Ugh. Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Ya! Aku ingin mati!"

Dia menyeringai. Dia, yang tadinya berada sekitar sepuluh meter di belakangku, mulai melangkah mendekat. Bodoh, aku malah berdiri terpaku menatap tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri—dari entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku nantinya—aku bergerak mundur, semakin dekat dengan tepi gedung, semakin dekat dengan kematian. Melihatku bergerak, dia berhenti melangkah.

"MUNDUR! MUNDUR SEKARANG JUGA, TEME! KALAU KAU TETAP MENDEKATIKU, AKU AKAN LONCAT!" ancamku padanya. Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa alasanku mengancamnya. Toh, jika aku mati, takkan ada yang berkurang dari dirinya. Dia akan tetap kaya raya. Dia akan tetap tampan. Dia akan tetap populer.

Oh, mungkin satu hal yang akan berkurang darinya. Beban karena dia mengenalku. Beban karena dia harus mempunyai seorang teman—yang bahkan mungkin dia tak mau mengakuinya—sepertiku. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Diriku.

Mungkin orang lain akan memandang keputusanku untuk mati adalah hal yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Tapi, rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang membakar seluruh akal sehatku ini, membuatku merasakan kematian sebelum diriku sendiri mati. Rasa sakit akibat kehilangan annggota keluarga dalam kecelakaan. Kadang aku bertanya pada Tuhan, mengapa Ia membiarkanku tetap hidup sedangkan orangtuaku mati? Mengapa hanya jantungku yang sedang berdetak menuju kematian, bukan jiwaku yang mati kekal saat ini juga? Mengapa?

Sampai kini pun aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Dobe."

Aku memberinya tatapan tajam,"Aku serius, Teme. Aku serius."

Dia berdecak,"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

"Ya, Teme, YA!"

"Kalau kau begitu yakin, katakanlah apa alasanmu."

"Kau takkan pernah mengerti. Kau tak pernah peduli sekalipun aku mengatakannya."

"Lalu kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, mengapa aku memaksamu untuk mengatakannya?"

Sialan. Mati kutu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bukankah itu urusanku?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu, itu juga urusanku, Naruto."

Aku terkesikap mendengar dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Entah mengapa aku rindu saat-saat ia memanggilku dengan begitu lembutnya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, bahkan terasa lebih lama daripada waktu aku dilahirkan.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?" katanya,"Mengapa kau tak juga sadar?"

"Aku sudah sadar, Sasuke. Aku sadar jika aku tak punya lagi harapan. Aku sadar kalau aku tak berguna untuk hidup. Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidup, tapi punya alasan untuk mati. Maka dari itu, jangan halangi aku untuk mati."

"Kau salah besar, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus hidup, karena kau masih dibutuhkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu, yang sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus hidup, karena orang-orang itulah alasanmu untuk hidup."

"Ta—"

"—namun, jika kau masih belum menemukan orang-orang itu, jadikan aku sebagai alasan untuk terus hidup. Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Karena aku memerlukanmu dihidupku. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya. Kini aku sadar, benar-benar sadar, selama ini aku hanya terjebak dalam ketakutan tak terbalas perasaan olehnya. Bahwa aku hanya memandang masalah dalam satu sisi sempit tak bercelah. Yang sekarang celah itu telah terbuka lebar untukku, karenanya. Membuatku dapat melihat dari berbagai sisi yang lain.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku lagi. Kali ini aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Keheningan menyelimuti kami sampai pada akhirnya dia ada dihadapanku sekarang. Tangannya yang bagai porselen terulur kepadaku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan juga apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Berhenti berniat untuk mati, Naruto. Menyingkir dari tempat itu, lalu kita kembali. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main karena kepalaku masih sakit."

"Kembali, huh? Kemana? Aku tak lagi tempat untuk kembali, Sasuke. Sama sekali tak punya."

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku tempatmu pulang. Jadikan aku tempatmu untuk kembali. Jadikan aku sebagai rumahmu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Entah mengapa perkataannya membuatku percaya padanya. Bahwa memang dia ingin aku tetap hidup. Bahwa dia akan terus bersamaku sepanjang nafas. Bahwa dia menginginkanku. Bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku.

Bahwa perasaanku ini, bukan lagi perasaan tak berbalas.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sadar atau tidak saat akhirnya aku meraih uluran tangannya. Ia mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku lewat genggaman tangannya itu. Dia menarikku ke arahnya secara perlahan, lalu mengangkap tubuhku dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena sebuah dosa jika aku tak memberikan yang terbaik bagi orang yang aku cintai, Dobe. Dan orang itu adalah kau.(2)"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang tampak di wajahku. Kurasa semburat merah juga ikut menghiasi wajahku.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Karena aku sudah memlih untuk mengikutimu, maukah kau berjanji? Satu janji yang takkan pernah kau langgar?"

"Hn?"

"Tetaplah disisiku, karena aku akan berusaha hidup untukmu. Karena kau alasanku untuk hidup."

Kami saling mengeratkan pelukan. Aku bersandar di dadanya, menaruh sejuta harapan baru padanya.

"Aku janji, Naruto. Aku janji."

-0-**ganti jadi author's PoV lho**-0-

Di balik pintu atap itu, dua sosok pemuda mengintip dan menyaksikan segalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu berpaling ke belakang, dan mendapati wajah pemuda berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum bahagia ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua itu pun kembali mengamati kedua adik kecil mereka yang kini tengah berbagi pelukan.

"Ternyata benar, hanya Sasuke yang bisa 'menjinakkan' sifat keras kepala Naruto, Itachi," bisik pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda yang lain sambil tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bertaut dengan tangan pemuda dibelakangnya, saling menggenggam menguatkan.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi seantero rumah sakit. Mereka lega Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, terutama Deidara.

"Untunglah Sasuke berhasil menghalangi niat Naruto untuk bunuh diri. Sekarang tinggal satu masalah."

"Ya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa operasi Naruto nanti akan berjalan lancar, karena aku tak mau 'adik' kecilku itu mati. Aku tak mau, Itachi."

"Aku tahu, Deidara, aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin, keinginan Naruto untuk terus hidup demi Sasuke akan membuat segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja."

**FIN** *dengan anehnya*

(1) untuk tau selengkapnya kenapa Sasuke menjuluki Naruto 'mulut bola basket' silakan membaca fic NaruSasu saya yang 'Epilogue of Prologue' *promosi terselubung*

(2) ini quotes dari mana gitu, tapi dituliskan di v-klip Nidji 'Dosakah Aku'. Kalo gak salah baca ya bunyinya kira-kira begitu. Wakakakak.

Iyeh, saya tau ini abal dan OOC. Endingnya gak enak. Feelnya gak dapet. Sasuke-nya saya bikin 'maksa' banget. Diksinya juga banyak yang rancu dan aneh. Mana bagian awalnya itu loh, geje. Soalnya saya bikin bagian klimaks sampe ending baru ke bagian awal. Maklumlah, saya kan author dudul yang paling gak bisa bikin awalan pengantar itu.

**Happy SasuNaru Day! ^^**

**Review?**


End file.
